DisConstructor
DisConstructor is a heavyweight robot which competed in the seventh series and the 2016 series of Robot Wars. Despite having a potent horizontal flywheel, it failed to progress beyond the first round in either of its appearances, ending up in the pit in both series it competed in. The team had previously failed to qualify for Series 5 with Demolition Doris. Robot History Series 7 DisConstructor participated in the penultimate heat of the Seventh Wars, and was placed up against fellow newcomers Xenomorph, Dutch entrants Hammerhead 2 and Robot Wars veterans Iron-Awe 2.1 in the first round of the heat. In the battle, DisConstructor hung right back during the opening action, before hitting Refbot. It then charged at the other robots, but did not appear to do any damage. DisContructor then hit the arena side wall where the pit release button was located and the pit opened accidently; the team never intended to open the pit. However, DisConstructor then ran straight into the pit and was eliminated on its own accord, causing even the team to laugh in the control pod. DisConstructor was eliminated from the competition, and after a lengthy battle and a judges' decision for the other three machines, Xenomorph was also eliminated. Live Events Shortly after Series 7, in 2004, DisContructor appeared in a live event rumble against The Stag and X-Terminator. DisContructor was targeted by X-Terminator immediately who tried to stop the deadly disc from spinning, however DisContructor got away and tore pieces from X-Terminator's base. As X-Terminator stopped moving, DisContructor attacked The Stag and immobilized it. Unfortunately, X-Terminator was not quite dead yet and came back bashing the back end of DisContructor knocking it immobile. Disconstructor was placed in Heat E of the competition, and its first qualifying battle was against Hammerhead 3, the successor to a robot that Disconstructor had fought in Robot Wars. In the battle, Disconstructor started off slowly getting its disc up to speed, where Hammerhead 3 took advantage by ramming it head on and flipping it up, this scenario repeated itself several times during the battle, with little retaliation from Disconstructor. At the end of the battle, both robots were still mobile, but the judges went in favour of Hammerhead 3. In its next battle, Disconstructor was put up against the 6th seeds Merlin, here, Disconstructor got its disc up to speed quicker, but Merlin got round the side of it and flicked it up, but failed to flip it over due to the disc keeping it the right way up. Disconstructor was unable to get much of a purchase on Merlin with its disc due to the seed's agility. Merlin continued to flip Disconstructor around the arena, eventually flipping it on its sides up against the arena wall, where it couldn't self-right. Discontructor was deemed immobilised and lost the fight. Disconstructor was also due a qualifying battle against Hannibal, but regardless of the outcome, Disconstructor hadn't got enough points to progress to the finals, the heat winner instead being the seeded Merlin. 2016 Series DisConstructor appeared in Episode 2, battling newcomer Shockwave, and veterans Thor and Tough as Nails, filling in for Overdozer after it withdrew and appeared in the following episode. At the start of the battle, Tough as Nails stopped DisConstructor from spinning its flywheel up to speed, crashing into it sending sparks flying, and a second slam knocked DisConstructor towards Shunt. DisConstructor did not escape quickly, and was tossed by the floor flipper, and landed right in front of Shockwave, which had stated fear of DisConstructor due to its exposed wheels. DisConstructor was slammed into the arena wall, stopping its spinning disc, and rebounded near the edge of the pit, where Shockwave pushed it down. DisConstructor had been pitted for the second time in Robot Wars, and was eliminated alongside Tough as Nails. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 (+1 from qualifiers) *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Robots that Won in Qualifiers Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Roaming Robots Competitors Category:2006 UK Championship Competitors Category:Substitute Robots